Too Late To Love You
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: Martha's husband Tom splits after an argument leaving her alone with a sprained ankle but the Doctor is there to help his friend but when the friendship turns into romance, Tom comes back wanting to make amends with Martha. Lousy summary but I hope you like the story! (Content is still rated T but may have M content at times, unfortunately there is no TM rating so it's rated M)
1. Chapter 1

"You are impossible!" Martha shouted at Tom.

"All I want is for you to quit Torchwood, is that so bad?" He said.

She shook her head in disbelief. This was not the same man she married, it couldn't be.

They had been married for two years, they had their spats but this was the worse it had ever been.

Thunder crashed in the distance, it was almost symbolic. Martha realized.

"Yes, because I'm happy there. Why would I quit?" She said.

"It's embarrassing!" He Yelled. Tom's eyes were so cold and cruel.

"How dare you say that?" Martha cried.

"I know what's best for you and I want you to quit." Tom protested.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Martha exclaimed.

"And another thing these stories about the Doctor are driving me crazy!" He yelled.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "There not stories and that hurts, Tom!"

"Tough! Maybe if you hung around more humans it would knock some sense in your head." He said.

Martha was so devastated by his words she slapped him hard across his face.

Holding his cheek, he glared at her. "Oh we are so done, Martha Jones!"

Tom grabbed an overnight bag and stormed out into the rainy night.

Martha wasn't done she began to chase after him. "You get back here, you coward!"

But he was already out of sight, she couldn't see anything because of the rain and her tears.

She turned around to go back but she accidentally slipped and fell, hurting her ankle.

Alone and unable to walk she started sobbing.

Then Martha heard a familiar whirring sound, it was the TARDIS.

As soon as it appeared the Doctor poked his head out.

"Blimey, it's raining hard and this definitely not Woodstock." He said glancing around.

He was about to go back inside when he heard Martha calling out to him.

"Doctor, please help me!" She begged.

He spotted her sitting on the wet pavement holding her ankle.

He rushed over to her. "Martha, what happened?"

She was crying too hard to speak.

"Can you stand?" He asked kneeling beside her.

Martha shook her head and sobbed.

The Doctor held her close. "Shh, it's alright. Let's get you inside, eh?"

His gentle voice was very comforting to her.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside her apartment.

Inside Martha sat stretched out on the couch wearing his brown trench coat around her shoulders.

The Doctor handed her a cup of coffee.

Smiling she took a sip. "You're welcome to a cup." Martha offered.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm more worried about you. How's your ankle?" He asked.

Martha winced. "It hurts."

"Well, give me a second and I'll wrap it up for you."

"I thought I was the Doctor." She smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, well I too have a vast knowledge of injuries, mainly because I've had mostly all of them."

Martha chuckled causing the Doctor to smile.

"That's what I like to see." He said.

Martha blushed, he still had that effect on her.

Later he returned with the bandages and started wrapping her ankle.

"Ouch!" She said.

"I being as gentle as I can." He promised gently holding her foot.

Martha nodded.

The Doctor looked around. "Tom working late, tonight?"

Martha lowered her eyes. "He's gone." She softly replied.

"What happened." He asked.

Martha shook her head. "We had a fight, he left, I chased after him and got this sprain in the process."

"What was the fight about?" The Doctor said tapping up the bandages.

"He wants me to quit Torchwood." She said.

"Oh, you quit U.N.I.T?" He said surprised.

Martha nodded. "It just wasn't for me besides I like Torchwood better."

"There we are." He said putting up the stuff.

Martha glanced at him. "What do you think I should do?"

He sighed. "I think you're a strong person and you should do what makes you happy."

His answer was nice but it didn't help.

"The bigger question is who can stay with you until your ankle heals?" The Doctor wondered.

Martha shrugged.

"How about your mum?"

"She and dad are on holiday." Martha replied.

"Captain Jack?" He said.

Martha shot him a look.

"Okay, okay not Captain Jack." He replied.

Martha then glanced up at the Doctor.

"Could you do it?" She asked.

"Me, what for?" The Doctor replied.

"Because theirs no one else I feel safer with than you." Martha said.

The Doctor was hesitant.

"Please?" She begged. "You can park your TARDIS here and there's a guest room in the back." Martha added.

The Doctor smiled. "If it'll make you feel safer, I'll stay."

Martha grinned. "Thanks, you're a great friend, you know that."

"Well, I feel still I owe you for all those times you saved my life." He admitted.

Martha smiled.

"Now time for bed." He said.

Martha groaned she didn't want to go to sleep but she was too tired to protest.

The Doctor covered her with a blanket.

"Comfy?" He asked.

Martha yawned and nodded.

"Okay, sleep tight." He said.

Martha then grabbed his wrist.

"Promise, you won't leave." She said.

"I promise." The Doctor replied taking her hand.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha's ankle started bothering her; she grunted softly in her sleep.

The Doctor was reading when he heard her and rushed over to the couch.

"Martha?" He whispered stroking her forehead.

She opened her eyes slowly and glanced up at the Doctor's worried face.

"Doctor, you're still here?" She winced propping herself up.

He nodded. "You sound surprised."

"Well, I know how you're famous for your disappearing acts." She teased.

"Yeah, but I also have a habit of coming back from time to time." The Doctor smiled.

"I know, especially when I need you." She smirked.

"Yes, especially when you need me." He grinned kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" Martha asked unable to see the clock.

"1:20 A.M." He answered.

Martha groaned. "My ankle is hurting." She said.

He snapped his fingers. "I can fix that." The Doctor replied elevating her leg on a pillow.

"Better?" He asked.

Martha nodded but she still looked upset.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said unconvincingly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you're not. I've known you a long time and I can always sense when you're lying."

Martha gave a sad smile. "Fair enough."

The Doctor sat on the couch allowing Martha to lie against him.

"So what's got my favorite Doctor upset?" He asked.

She sighed. "I feel like a failure. I'm no better with marriage than my parents were."

"That's not true besides your parents are back together." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was under completely unusual circumstances besides I don't think Tom's coming back." She replied.

"Oh, sure he is. You two are just having a lover's spat, you'll see." The Doctor assured her.

"I guess." She replied softly.

"Look, I am 902 years old and I have been in plenty of relationships and I know it can get tough. Even me and Rose had disagreements but we worked thru it and so will you and Tom." The Doctor said.

For some reason hearing Rose's name still bothered her but she refused to let it show.

Martha looked up at him. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Yep." The Doctor answered popping his "P."

Martha snickered, she loved it when he popped his "P's" it always made her smile.

"Well, that makes me feel better but I still can't sleep." She said.

"How about I tell you a story?" He said.

She chuckled. "Aren't I a little old for that?"

"The Doctor scoffed. "Never, besides you'll like this one. It's about the time Janis Joplin gave me that brown coat."

"Seriously?" She said.

He nodded.

Martha grinned and cuddled up closer. "Okay, let's hear it."

The Doctor was surprised by how close Martha was to him but he also liked it.

He placed his arm around her and began telling the story.

Martha smiled as his eyes sparkled and his hands moved around like an orchestra conductor; she had forgotten how nice it felt to be near him, again.

She found herself secretly wishing she could stay like this forever with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha slowly opened her eyes and discovered the Doctor was gone. "Doctor?" She called out.

No answer. "Doctor!" Still no answer.

Fearing he had gone, Martha almost started crying when the Doctor appeared from the hall.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"I thought you'd left." She admitted.

"No, I've been right here. Well except I had to go to the TARDIS a few times." He said.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"It's right here." The Doctor said standing. "I put a camouflage cover to hide her."

"Impressive." She said.

"I also made you some breakfast." He said handing her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You can cook?" Martha replied.

"I learned a few tips from Julia Child, thank you very much." He sniffed.

Martha smiled. "You really are just full of surprises."

The Doctor grinned as she took a bite of food.

"This is great!" She said.

"Thank you!" The Doctor replied.

"How come you never cooked when I was traveling with you?" Martha asked.

He shot her a look. "Really, with everything we had going on?"

"Fair enough." She replied.

Martha then added. "But at least it was exciting."

He smiled. "Yeah it was."

After Martha got done eating she asked him. "Could you go to Torchwood for me and drop off some files."

The Doctor nodded. "Sure."

He turned to leave but scratched his head confused.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Just trying to remember where I parked the TARDIS." He said feeling around.

Watching him she tried not to laugh.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. The Doctor grinned at her. "Found it!"

Martha smirked. No matter how bad she was feeling the Doctor's playfulness always made her smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said stepping inside.

A short time later the TARDIS landed in Torchwood where the Doctor was greeted by Captain Jack. "Doctor, good to see you! Can I get you some coffee?"

"Good to see you as well! Nah, no coffee for me I'm just running an errand for Martha. She can't make it in today." He said.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, she's sprained her ankle so I'm helping her out for a while." He said handing him the files.

"Thanks!" He replied skimming thru them. "So where are you staying in the mean time?" Jack asked.

"With her." The Doctor replied.

Jack shot him a look. "Won't Tom or a.k.a Mr. Wonderful mind?"

"Yeah he and Martha aren't living together at the moment." He replied not wanting to get into details.

Jack just smirked and nodded.

"What?" The Doctor replied.

"Nothing, nothing it's just Martha's all by herself and you just happen to be there "helping" her." He grinned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Jack you're nearly a hundred years old act like it."

Jack stomped his foot. "I do act a hundred!" He playfully whined.

"Jack, I hate to disappoint you but we're just friends we established that a long time ago." The Doctor replied.

"Whatever, listen good luck and send Martha our love." Jack said.

The Doctor nodded and left. He returned to see Martha looking miserable.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't get a hold of Tom. He won't answer my calls or return my texts." She grumbled.

"Well I'm sure he'll come around eventually." He replied.

Martha shrugged. "Did you get the file to Jack?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep." He said popping his P.

"Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." He replied.

Martha noticed he was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"Jack thinks we're going to have an affair." The Doctor chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Jack has a filthy mind."

"Well I did warn you in Utopia but you didn't believe me." He said.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright smarty pants."

The Doctor just grinned.

"By the way how's your ankle?" He asked examining it.

"It feels a little better but I think I'm getting a cold." She said sniffing.

"That's what you get for playing in the rain." He teased.

"Very funny." She teased back.

"So what have you got planned today?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. What do humans do at home during the day?"

Martha smiled. "Come on sit behind me." She said propping herself up.

The Doctor sat on the couch behind her allowing her to cuddle up against his lap.

"Hand me the remote." She said.

He handed her the T.V remote. "What are you going to do?"

Martha sighed. "Doctor I'm going to introduce you to something we humans call daytime television."

The Doctor chuckled. "Martha Jones you are brilliant." He then placed his arm around her and held her.

Martha just smiled and rested her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha and the Doctor were watching T.V when she noticed the Doctor searching beside the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I got you something; well, I found you something, anyway." He replied.

"What is it?" Martha said.

The Doctor pulled out a long black cane.

"Watch your beautiful head." He said handing it to her.

Martha looked at him. "Did he just say beautiful?" She wondered.

She quickly dismissed the idea and took the cane.

"It's to help you get around the house while your ankle heals." He explained.

She admired the handcrafted, polished cane. "It's amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's mine." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, used it in my younger days. Well, mainly for show." He said.

Martha smiled. "Thank you, I promise I'll give it right back when my ankle heals."

"Nah, keep it; I can always use the one Fred Astaire gave me." The Doctor replied.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." She said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you try it out?" The Doctor said.

"Now?" Martha replied.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Gosh, I kind of like it better here with you." Martha blurted out.

He arched his eyebrow.

"Um, I mean the couch is so comfortable." She quickly added.

"Come on I need to make sure it's the right height for you." The Doctor said.

Martha sighed and started walking with it.

She moved back and forth across the living room.

"Well, what do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"I think this will work." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Good cause' my leg was falling asleep." He teased.

"Oi'!" She replied playfully slapping his thigh.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do with your new-found freedom?" He asked.

Martha shrugged. "I don't know."

The Doctor smiled. "I know why don't you rest and I'll take care of everything here."

"You sure?" Martha asked.

"Positive." He replied.

"Thanks." She smiled and she headed to her room.

The Doctor started picking up the living room when Martha's phone rang; not wanting to wake her he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is this the Doctor?" A man's voice said.

"Um, yes it is."

"Oh, well I was calling for Martha." The Man replied.

"She's resting at the moment. By the way who is this?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Tom, her husband and may I ask what are you doing in my house?"

"Well Martha sprained her ankle so I'm helping her out." The Doctor said.

"Oh?" Tom replied.

"Yeah and it would be great if you came home." He said.

"I'm not coming home until she quits Torchwood." Tom answered firmly.

"Now that's not fair." He said.

"Look Torchwood is an embarrassment and she's a fool for working there!" Tom said.

"Martha Jones is a brilliant woman and you have no right to disrespect her!" The Doctor replied.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He said.

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Tom scoffed. "Come on alien boy, I know how you love your human females!"

"Don't change the subject, Tom!" He shouted.

"This isn't even any of your business!" Tom yelled.

"Well, it becomes my business when one of my friends gets hurt and her own husband doesn't give a damn!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You just tell Martha she had better quit or I'm leaving for good!" Tom shouted before hanging up.

The Doctor slammed the phone down and cursed in Galifreyan.

"Doctor?" Martha said standing behind him.

"Oh, you heard then?" He replied turning around.

Martha nodded and sat down.

The Doctor knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm sorry he picked on you."

"I've been thru worse." He smirked.

"You can leave if you like." Martha said softly.

He gently caressed her cheek. "No, I'm sticking around and helping you."

"You don't have to." She pointed out.

"I want to, I always want to be there for you." He replied.

Martha's shoulders began shaking and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Doctor what am I going to do?" She cried.

The Doctor quickly embraced her as she sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha woke up and turned over slowly to check her clock.

It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep; she groaned and tried to get comfortable.

But that phone call from Tom was playing back in her mind.

Martha couldn't get over how mean and cold he was to the Doctor, he was almost unrecognizable.

She sighed and turned over staring at her window; wishing it was morning.

Martha could hear the hall shower running and smiled; at least she had the Doctor.

She was about to go back to sleep when out of corner of her eye she saw the Doctor's reflection from her mirror.

He was coming out of the bathroom; he was wet and wearing only a towel around his waist.

Martha blushed.

She knew she should look away but at the same time she didn't want to.

Her eyes stayed fixed on his body, every bicep, every curve of his muscles, he was lean, beautiful and sculpted.

She never realized how muscular he was; his body was gorgeous and the way the water clung to his hair made her shiver with delight.

The Doctor caught her staring at him, realizing he was wearing just a towel he turned beet red.

"Sorry." He said.

Martha smiled. "It's okay."

The Doctor gave a small wave and slowly backed away.

Martha went back to bed and was still smiling when she fell asleep.

The next morning Martha was in the living room going thru her mail when the Doctor came out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, hi." He said blushing.

"Hi!" She smiled.

Martha noticed he was looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um, I'm just embarrassed about last night." The Doctor admitted.

"It's alright, you have shower rights too."

He smiled. "Yeah but I wasn't anticipating you seeing me in a towel."

"It's okay, I'm a Doctor I wasn't embarrassed." She said.

The Doctor still looked uncertain.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Martha said.

"Really?" He said.

Martha nodded. "Now come help sort thru this mail."

He smiled and sat next to her.

There was a huge pile of mail sitting on the coffee table.

"Wow, you must know a lot of people." The Doctor said.

She smirked. "Don't be impressed a lot of it is junk mail."

"Well junk mail is still mail." He replied.

Martha glanced at him.

"So how have you been since I left?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I've been okay."

"Found anyone yet?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No one else?" Martha said surprised.

"No, just me." The Doctor smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a new companion." Martha replied.

He shrugged. "Don't know if I want to anymore."

"Sorry if I discouraged you." She said softly.

He stopped and took her hand. "You didn't. I just think it's best if I travel on my own."

His hand felt so wonderful in hers', warm and strong.

She got distracted by his touch she dropped a couple of envelopes on the floor.

"Oh, I'll get that." The Doctor said.

"I got it." Martha said.

They both bent down at the same time.

Martha grabbed the letters first but when they came back up their lips brushed up against each others'.

Martha and the Doctor looked at one another not sure what to say.

He stared at her like he was going to kiss her but instead the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Um, I've got to check something in the TARDIS." He said quickly.

The Doctor glanced back and smiled at her before going inside.

Martha touched her mouth she could still feel his lips on hers.

She sat there wondering if their friendship was becoming something more.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since the near kiss between Martha and the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't want to talk about it and knowing how he was Martha didn't bother to try.

However Martha's ankle was doing a little better; she still needed the cane to walk certain distances but at least she could stand and the Doctor was always there ready to help.

One morning while the Doctor was out running errands; Martha was doing computer work when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Miss Martha Jones what an honor to hear your lovely voice!" It was Jack.

Martha smiled. "Hi, Jack!"

"Hi, how's the ankle?" He asked.

"It's doing better. I should be back at work soon."

"So how is he?" Jack asked slightly teasing.

"Who Tom?" Martha said.

Jack scoffed. "No, the Doctor."

The mention of the Doctor's name had Martha touching her lips and smiling.

"Um, he's fine why?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said with a mischievous tone.

Martha rolled her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Well, I could think of a few things I like the Doctor to help me with." Jack replied.

"It's not like that Jack and if this conversation's done I have to get back to my work." She said.

He chuckled. "Okay but I really was checking to see how you were. We all miss you over here."

She smiled. "I miss you guys, too. Send everyone there my love. Bye!"

After hanging up she smiled; working for Torchwood really was the best career choice she had ever made.

Now if she could get Tom to see it that way.

That night Martha found the Doctor propped up on the couch fixing some odd-looking gadget; his glasses hanging half off his nose.

She sat beside him and smirked.

"What?" He said.

"You." She replied.

"What about me?" He said pushing his glasses up.

"Always working." Martha said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I like to keep my mind busy."

Martha sighed. "That's how I met Tom." She blurted out.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I met Tom when I was working on that mission you sent me on during the year that never was." She softly replied.

The Doctor put down his gadget and listened.

"He was so different when he was helping me. I don't know what happened." Martha said.

"People change." He replied.

"Not necessarily something we can control." He added sadly.

She shook her head. "I can't believe I was wasting time chasing a dream while you were imprisoned in the Master's bird-cage."

The Doctor smirked. "Well it was a nice bird-cage besides nothing wrong with chasing dreams."

"How come you're still the same and Tom's not?" Martha asked.

"Oh, Tom's still the same." He replied.

"No, he's not. Tom used to be kind and loving." She said softly.

"He still is. Just give him time." The Doctor said.

Martha smiled. "You're so optimistic, guess that's why I like being around you."

"Well, I guess it is a lost art now a days." He sniffed going back to his gadget.

Martha stared at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

She realized that no photo or fantasy could ever do just to his gorgeous profile or spirit.

"He really is beautiful inside and out." She thought.

The Doctor noticed she was staring at him.

"Yes, what is it?" He said.

On impulse Martha removed his glasses and gently caressed the side of his face.

She looked into his rich brown eyes and leaned closer and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

The Doctor didn't pull away instead embraced her and returned the kiss.

It was the proper kiss Martha had always secretly wanted from him; the feel of his tongue, the warmth of his soft lips in perfect sync with hers.

After the kiss he looked at her and blushed.

"I um, I've got to go and uh, screw this into the console." He squeaked.

Martha smiled at him embarrassed.

He gently squeezed her hand and slowly walked away.

"Wait." She said.

"It's okay." He said quickly.

"But Doctor-" She started to say.

The Doctor stopped her. "It's okay, I understand." He said going into the TARDIS.

Martha stood there with mixed emotions.

She wanted to scream to the world that the Doctor finally properly kissed her.

But she was also confused about his feelings towards her.

Did he just want a friendship or something more?


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Martha and the Doctor were on the couch; Martha was lying on the couch with her legs resting on the Doctor lap.

He was reading while she watched T.V but her eyes kept wandering over to the Doctor.

Martha smiled as she watched him read; thinking about the kiss, how nice it was; how quickly it ended and how she wanted more.

She really wanted to talk about it so she tapped his book with her toe.

"Oi', what was that for?" The Doctor frowned.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I just think we need to talk."

"About?" He replied.

"About what happened last night." Martha said.

The Doctor shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about. You kissed me..."

"And you kissed back." She finished for him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said getting up.

She sat there and shook her head. "Why, it was a beautiful kiss."

"I just don't want to." The Doctor said turning away from her.

"That's the problem you never want to talk. You talk all the time but you never say." Martha said frustrated.

Martha waited for him to answer but he didn't.

"Fine, don't talk; be silent and stubborn. I don't care." She said turning over on her side.

"Yeah, that's right runaway like you did the last time." The Doctor grumbled.

"Excuse me?" She said sitting up.

The Doctor looked at her. "You heard me. You left and didn't even try to work it out, first."

"It was impossible to talk to you." She said.

"So, it didn't mean I never cared." He pointed out.

Martha scoffed. "You had a funny way of showing it."

"I did care just like I care about every companion that leaves me." The Doctor muttered.

"That's the other thing I don't get. You told me you rather travel alone but I know you, you hate being lonely so what's the real reason you haven't replaced me?" She asked.

He sighed. "Because I'd rather miss you than replace you."

Martha looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I said I miss you and I-I love you" The Doctor replied.

"You do?" She said.

He just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'd figured I was the last person you wanted to see."

"Why would you think that?" Martha asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly leave on good terms." He replied pulling up a chair in front of her.

"But it's not like I hated you." She said.

"No but after everything I put you thru I didn't think it was a good time to suddenly announce how I felt." He replied.

"So that kiss last night was real, I wasn't imagining it?" She said.

The Doctor smiled. "No, it was a real kiss."

"After all this time, why not come and talk to me sooner?" Martha said.

"You're married now, you're dream came true. So what was the point of trying?" He replied.

She took his hand. "No, it didn't."

"What do you mean?" He said.

Martha smiled. "You were always the dream worth chasing I just never thought it could come true."

"What about Tom?" He replied.

"Tom's not you." Martha said.

"Don't you love him?" The Doctor asked.

She sighed. "I did when I married him because I thought he was the same man I met ."

"But now?" He said.

"Now I don't know anymore." She replied.

"Well, despite everything's that's happened between us, how do you feel about me?" The Doctor asked softly.

"To be honest I never stopped loving you." Martha admitted.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "You still love me?"

"Yes and there things I miss about you, too." She said.

He smirked. "Oh, like what?"

"Well, I miss the way your voice squeaks when you get excited." Martha said.

"You know I still do that." He admitted.

She grinned and leaned in closer. "I know. I also miss your sweet smile, your brilliant mind, your gorgeous eyes."

The more she spoke the closer she got to him and caressed his face.

Martha pressed her lips against his; she pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

The Doctor pulled away. "Martha we can't."

"Why?" She said pouting.

"Tom, remember? You're married." He replied.

She shook her head. "Oh, no I let you go once. I'm not losing you again."

Martha grabbed his lapels and kissed him with renew desire; he started to pull back but her kiss was so tender he gave in.

Martha started pulling down his jacket as he kissed her neck.

He kissed her chin and throat then lowered her sleeves and kissed her shoulders.

As he kissed her he helped her remove his jacket then she tugged his tie off.

She gasped as his hands slowly traveled up her shirt.

"Oh, your asking for it Doctor." She breathed in his ear.

"I know." The Doctor grinned.

She bit her lower lip and moved her hand inside his pants causing him to yelp.

The Doctor looked at her and smirked then embraced her in a passionate kiss.

After the kiss Martha began pulling his shirt open and sliding it off of his back.

She tossed his shirt on the couch then the Doctor pulled her closer and slowly pulled her shirt off.

Martha lifted her legs allowing the Doctor to remove her shorts.

He traced her inner thigh with his finger and kissed her leg; Martha shivered with delight.

Martha then feverishly worked his belt off then pushed his trousers down.

He then gently laid her on the carpet and looked into her eyes; their breathing was heavy.

"Are you sure?" He said.

Martha grinned. "Yes, I want this."

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

He held the table and began slowly pushing inside her causing her to moan softly then pushed harder making Martha moan louder.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside her and she arched her back moaned his name.

He placed gentle kisses from her neck to her stomach making Martha gasp with pleasure.

The Doctor nipped her neck and she kissed his shoulder.

Then Martha whispered in his ear. "Stay Doctor, please?"

"Always." He said softly kissing her cheek.

Martha smiled and held him tight, not wanting to ever let him go again.

**Author's Notes: Warning: Sorry it's not very good; still learning how to write love scenes. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Martha slowly woke up early the next morning; the memories of last night came rushing back and she smiled.

She cuddled under the Doctor's brown coat and gazed at her sleeping angel.

Martha kissed his shoulder causing him to open his eyes.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She said resting her forehead on his.

"What?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"It was real, wasn't it? Last night actually happened?" Martha whispered.

He grinned. "Oh, yes!"

She smiled and played with his messy hair.

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing she was bundled un his coat.

She nodded. "A little."

"You want to move to the bedroom?" The Doctor said.

"No, I don't want to move from this spot, ever." Martha replied.

"But you're cold." The Doctor replied.

Martha pouted.

"At least let me get a blanket." He said.

She smiled. "Okay, there in the hall closet."

The Doctor kissed her before getting up.

Martha whistled as he turned his back.

He looked at her and smirked. "Naughty, Naughty!"

Martha just grinned.

"I'll be back soon." He said leaving the room.

Martha checked her clock; it said 3:30 a.m., she laid back and smiled.

"I still have a couple of hours of this night left with him." She thought happily.

Then she heard her cell phone ringing and she groaned.

She hoped it wasn't Torchwood calling.

Martha checked her phone but it wasn't Torchwood it was Tom.

She rolled her eyes and shut off her phone before placing it on the couch.

The Doctor returned with a blanket.

"Here we are!" He said covering them both.

Martha snuggled close to him and kissed him.

"I never thought this would ever come true." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You here with me, it just doesn't seem real." Martha said softly.

"Why can't it be real?" The Doctor whispered.

He held her close and placed tiny kisses along her neck.

She cuddled up to him and smiled.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

Martha sighed. She wanted to lie but she couldn't.

"It was Tom." She replied.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"I didn't answer." Martha said softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want anything to ruin this moment." Martha said.

He sighed. "Martha he is your husband."

"You really haven't grasped the concept of an affair, have you?" She said.

The Doctor smirked. "Probably not but having been a husband once I know if my wife didn't answer my calls I'd be worried."

"I know it's just I'm tired of him telling me to leave my job." Martha replied sitting up.

"Does he want you to go back to U.N.I.T.?" The Doctor asked sitting beside her.

"I don't know. He's never been crazy about me chasing aliens."

"Well him being a human I guess I can understand his point of view." He replied tracing circles on her back.

Martha shrugged. "I guess."

The Doctor studied her face and said. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired of him running my life."

"Well, regardless of what you decide to do, it won't get better unless you talk to him." He replied.

She sighed. "Okay if he calls again I'll answer."

"That's more like my Martha Jones." He smiled.

Martha blushed and then felt the Doctor gently pull her back down.

"What are you doing?" She smirked.

The Doctor grinned.

"Genetic transfer." He whispered into her mouth before passionately kissing her.

His lips pressed softly against hers and it felt so inviting and gentle; it made her spine tingle.

After the kiss he held her tight and she smiled watching him fall asleep.

Martha cuddled up close to him.

She felt so loved and safe in his arms.

To her this was how it was supposed to be and all that she ever wanted with him.

She then caught a glimpse of her wedding ring; it used to make her smile but not anymore.

Martha frowned and quickly took off her ring then set it on the coffee table before falling asleep again.


End file.
